Disney's Phineas and Ferb: The Best LIVE Tour Ever!/Transcript
Act I (Curtain opens, then scene opens up with Phineas and Ferb sitting under the tree in their backyard)' Phineas: You know, Ferb, I cannot believe that this our last day of summer vacation. Where did those 104 days go? Ferb clicks pen open Phineas: Oh, right. The rollercoaster, Mount Rushmore, blab, blab, blah. Okay, we've done a lot of stuff, but it's too bad that the sun can't shine in the sky forever. We've gotta think of way to make this the best day ever. Don't you think? (Phineas looking at Ferb who is staring at the audience) Ferb? Ferb? Ferb: Have you ever noticed that audience there before? pauses Phineas: No. Phineas and Ferb running towards to the audience Phineas: There it is! An audience in a stage! Ferb, how do we get down there? Phineas and Ferb jumps, smack, then realizes that there is a barrier Phineas: Hm. Seems to be some kind of barrier. Okay, let's try this. We're gonna need two hydroic wrenches, a 14-inch pipe-wrench.... Ferb points to Phineas, then Phineas turns with Ferb revealing a slide right next to them while part of the slide slides onto the stage Phineas: Or that giant slide might work. I wonder why we never saw that before. Ferb shrugs Phineas: Come on! (Phineas and Ferb run to the slide, climb up the ladder, then slide down the slide revealing the reality versions of Phineas and Ferb on the stage) Phineas: Wow. Seems like the entire Tri-State Area is here. Wait a minute. Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! We're gonna put on the coolest live show ever for this audience. '(Song: We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: Are you guys ready to rock? (The audience expected to answer "yes") Make some noise! (The audience expected to make noise) Ferb, I think I know what we are gonna do, We got this big live stage and this audience too. ???????? Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: Spotlight, footlights, music, choreography Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: It's all live, there's no cinematography. Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: Costumes, sets, theatrical machinery Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: Stagehands backstage moving all the scenery. Dancers: (We're Gonna Put on A Show!) (wait) Deep Voice Singer: Put On A Show Phineas: It's the last day of summer, don't know where the time flew, But if you share it with us, we're gonna share it with you. If you've nowhere to go For like an hour or so, sit back and relax Dancers: We're Gonna Put On A Show! Phineas: Spotlight, footlights, music, choreography Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: It's all live, there's no cinematography. Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: Costumes, sets, theatrical machinery Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: Stagehands backstage moving all the scenery. Dancers: (We're Gonna Put on A Show!) (The title sequence drops down) Phineas: Not bad, man. (The title sequence rises up, then stops at the top) Diva #1: We take the top! Diva #2: And you're never gonna stop! Diva #1: We jump on the beat! Diva #2: To make this show steep! Diva #1: Diva 1! Diva #2: Diva 2! Both Divas: We're here for all of you. Have your fingers in the air and we'll be right there. Phineas: We're Gonna Put On A Show! We're Gonna Put On A Show! Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: Spotlight, footlights, music, choreography Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: It's all live, there's no cinematography. Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: Costumes, sets, theatrical machinery Dancers: (We're Gonna Put On A Show!) Phineas: Stagehands backstage moving all the scenery. Dancers: (We're Gonna Put on A Show!) Phineas & Dancers: We're Gonna Put On A Show! (Song ends, then holds for applause) Phineas: That was a-mazing. And those random dancers really enhanced our production value. The random dancers leave and return backstage Phineas: But you know, if we're going to put on the coolest live show ever, we might need some more help. (Isabella and 3 Fireside Girls wander onto the screen) Isabella: Hi Ferb. dreamy look and voice Hi Phineas. Whatcha' Doin? Phineas: Oh hi Isabella, puttin' on a show. Wanna help? Isabella: You betcha'. Come on girls. (Isabella and the 3 Fireside Girls crash into the screen like Phineas and Ferb did earlier) Phineas: Whoa, whoa! Hold up! That won't work! Try the slide. Isabella: Oh, that's much more convenient. (Isabella and the 3 Fireside Girls go up the ladder and go down the slide revealing reality versions) Isabella: Wow, you have a real audience and everything! What do you want us to do? Phineas: Umm, I know! You can be our band! (Instruments conveniently come out of nowhere) Milly: Look everybody! Instruments! Phineas: How serendipitous. (Isabella plays a rocking tune on the electric guitar) Phineas: Okay! Let's rock! (Gretchen taps the drum sticks 3 times. Everyone starts playing the music of ''Follow the Sun')' ''' Phineas: Nice! (Everyone keeps playing and eventually, Baljeet and Buford wander onto the screen) Baljeet: Phineas? Ferb? Hello? I hear music. Phineas: We're doing a live show! Buford: Oh! I love musicals! Baljeet: YOU like musicals? Buford: You don't know everything about me! Baljeet: Alright! Here we go! Baljeet is about to bump into the screen but is stopped and grabbed by Buford Buford: No! Don't run through the screen! You'll embarrass us both! There's a slide right over there! Baljeet: Oh yes. It seems obvious in retrospect. (Buford drops Baljeet and they climb up the slide ladder. But Baljeet stops.) Baljeet: This slide is a very steep inclimb. I do not know. Buford: Various choices. (Buford kicks Baljeet down the slide causing Bajeet scream going down, revealing him in reality. As Buford goes down, he gets stuck. Phineas and Ferb help him get unstuck, revealing him in reality too.) Buford: Hey, who built this thing? (Isabella and the Fireside Girls finish playing and the audience cheers.) Buford: Alright, let's do this thing! What is this? '???????' or 'Jazz Hands in a great ?????' Phineas: Actually, we were thinking something like this. (Song: Phineas and Ferb Theme) Phineas: '''There's a hundred and four days of summer vacation til school comes a long just to end it. So the annual problem for our generation Is finding a good way to spend it. Like Maybe! Building a rocket or fighting a mummy or climbing up the Eiffel tower! Discovering something that doesn't exist. '''All: Hey! Hey! Hey! Phineas: Or giving a monkey a shower! Others: Surfing tidal waves! Creating nanobots Or locating Frankenstein's brain. (A green brain is tossed to Phineas and he catches it) Phineas: It's over here! All: Finding a Dodo bird Painting a continent Or driving your sister insane! (Phineas tosses the brain away) Phineas: As you can see, there's a whole lot of stuff to do before school starts next fall! All: So stick with us, cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna, do it, all! So stick with us, cause Phineas and Ferb are gonna, do it, all! Phineas: Yeah! (Song ends, then holds for applause) (Candace suddenly walks on the screen talking on her cellphone) Candace: I don't know, Stacy. (Candace slides down the slide, revealing herself in reality) Act I, TO BE CONTINUTED!!! If the producers of the show have a copy of the script, they will finish up this entire transcript all together!!!! Act II Coming Soon! }} Category:Transcripts